


Tired Wander

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, less hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Hater's tired</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/143011516759/could-you-maybe-write-a-short-skeleton-dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Wander

The skullship rocked gently, its faux snoring settling its inhabitants into a familiar rhythm as it floated though space. The ship had been flown three days out from any planet, hidden safely in a pocket of space where Peepers had insisted no one passed through.  
  
Wander looked out the window, a thin blanket given to him by his hat drawn close around his shoulders. Space was vast outside the ship, eons of nothing seemingly keeping him away from all the folks who were escaping Dominator’s armies. He shivered, drawing the cloth further around himself to block out the thought.  
  
He only had a moment before softly padded footsteps came up behind him, stopping a metre back, “Wander?”   
  
“Yes, honey bunches?” He pulled on his usual smile, tilting his head just enough to catch the skeleton in the corner of his eye, “I didn’t wake you did I?”  
  
“Mn,” Hater took the last two steps, picking the nomad up with a weak grunt and pressing him to his chest. Wander’s fur brushed across the overlord’s chin, making him scrunch up his face for a second before he buried it in the orange mess.  
  
The smaller of the two let his smile drop, just a little, and slung one of his arms around the skeleton’s shoulder, “Tired, huh?”  
  
Hater mumbled an affirmative, not waiting for any response and instead lumbering back to the bed. He dropped Wander onto it, making sure he’d moved over before following and sending the water bed rippling. Boney arms wound around Wander’s waist, pulling him into the curve of the overlord’s body tight enough to feel his small heart beat against his chest.   
  
“Hatey… Do you ever…” He paused, drawing a small swirl on Hater’s arm with his finger before sighing, “You’re the best, cuddlebug.”  
  
Hater shifted, bringing his face closer to Wander’s. He pressed his face carefully to the nomad’s, waiting for thin lips to get the message and kiss him. He curled his bare hands down the fur of Wander’s back, resting them comfortably against the back of his neck and over his shoulder blades, scratching lightly over little bumps and hidden bruises from the nomad’s travels. Wander mumbled something against Hater’s jaw, sliding down it and nudging his head into the space between the overlord’s neck and chest.  
  
“You’re really the best,” Wander slipped a hand behind himself and weaved it into Hater’s, locking their fingers together and pulling both hands back to where he could kiss each of the skeleton’s knuckles gently. His breath ghosted over them, making the other bony hand on his back twitch and move down a bit lower to the small of his back.  
  
He purred, “Ah don’t mind me, a bit sleepy is all.”  
  
“S'nice,” Hater rumbled, sneaking a kiss of his own to the nomad’s forehead, “Like hearing you say it.”  
  
“That right?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Good,” Wander yawned, smile back on his lips, “I like saying it.”  
  
Hater rolled them over, settling Wander more comfortably closer to the edge where he wouldn’t be bounced as much. Pillows found their way around them, sheets rolled and spread to cocoon them away from the slightly cold air of the ship. Wander ran his hands slowly down the overlord’s face, muttering how great his was again and again until his eyes felt heavier than he could carry.  
  
He closed them, curling up as tight as he could in the safety of large arms and folded legs, “Love ya, Hater.”  
  
Hater mumbled an affirmative, pressing his head into the mop atop Wander’s head, before falling asleep.


End file.
